Violets Are Blue
by A'isha Ishtar
Summary: "... Sugar's still sweet, and baby, I want you!" The companion to Roses Are Red, but this time, the poems are from us fans to the Transformers. What makes us love them? Well, have a look inside and find out!
1. Blurr (TFA)

**First of all... if you take offense to being called a fangirl, I am teh sowwy. But I consider myself a fangirl, and the way I use it, it's not a bad thing. It just means you're totally, unconditionally, irrevocably in love with a fictional character. And that's not so bad. :D**

**Second, this is a little companion to my other story "Roses Are Red." (I'm creative, I know...) However, little twist. These poems are from us to the TF characters. So when you review, I ask you to add to my cooking pot: tell me a few of your favorite things about the next character. I'll incorporate most or all of them into the poem if I can. I want this to REALLY be a tribute to them.**

**Blurr is first, since he was first in the other one. I'm thinking I'll go in the same order I did on the other one, just to keep things from being confusing. And to ensure that I don't misplace my sanity.**

**So these are all the things I personally love about Blurr, and I hope you like them too.**

**NEXT CHARACTER IS GOING TO BE TFP STARSCREAM. (I know I'm getting SO many messages about his heels... and legs... and ass...)**

**So, review and let me know what you like best about him. And for now, enjoy zee Blurr! :)**

* * *

TO: Blurr (TFA)

FROM: _(the Fangirls)_

* * *

Hey there, Blurr, I just wanted to say

That you light my life and make my day!

It doesn't matter if I'm sad, or mad, or depressed

You always cheer me up, because you're the best

You're faster than fast, and your alt mode is hot

If I had to pick my true love, you'd be my bot

When I first saw you, you just caught my eye

Whether you're making me laugh, scoff, or cry

I'll admit that listening to you talk isn't easy

It's not easy-peasy or lemon or squeezy

Come to think of it, all that makes my heart sing

You must be so skilled to do all of those things

I really love your smile, and when push comes to shove

I feel safe - you'd do anything for the ones that you love

To describe you, I'd use some words just like these:

Fast, brave, and strong, to bring the 'Cons to their knees

Just one more thing that you can trust to be true-

I'll love you whether violets are red, white, or blue.

_Love, the Fangirls_

* * *

**MWAHAHA fear my cheesiness.**

**So! Don't forget to review, and I hope you liked Blurr.**

**Thankies for reading! ^^**


	2. Starscream (TFP)

**Chapter 2, ENTER THE SANDMAN...**

**Err, let me try that again. I mean, ENTER THE STARSCREAM. *nod* Yes, there, that's better!**

**I might not update this one as often as the other one, but I will get it all done! I promise!**

**For contributing much material to this one, thanks go to: Anonymous BW FG, Dawn Racer, Guest, Sounddrive, and Starcee138. (... Everything you guys said, I second it. ALL OF IT. XD Lovely Starscream and his lady legs and beautiful aft and voice that gives you eargasm. I firmly believe that just hearing that voice has a risk of getting you pregnant, so... use protection. |D)**

**Ah Starscream... you've just... you've got all my feels~ That's MY dirty TF secret: "TFP Starscream. All my feels. He's got them." XD**

**Also, as both a Happy Fa-la-la-lidays prezzie and because I seem to have a strange fetish for giant robots with shiny finishes that I have the odd, strong urge to lick, have this Knock Out viddie I made:**

** watch?v=380DFbl_gNk**

**Standard, replace an actual dot and remove the space. I'm posting this on all new updates of my TF stories because I'm sure people will go gaga for sexy KO.**

**Also, for this vid, they'd suspend me if I didn't post a warning: beware of flaming panties. ;P**

**I'm thinking of also doing a viddie for TFP Starcream, any songs to suggest?**

**NEXT POEM WILL BE TFP MEGATRON. What do you like best about him? :D Let me pick your brains~**

**... Knock Out, he's got that VA VA VOOM~**

**Enjoy, fangirlies!**

* * *

TO: Starscream (TFP)

FROM: _(the Fangirls)_

* * *

I know this might be weird coming from me

I mean - coming from someone you can't even see

But I just wanted to write this down so you know

The endless reasons why you steal the show

You're completely fabulous, inside and out

When I see your alt mode, I can't help but shout

Flying so high, with such skill and such grace

My heart is in love and just starts to race

And even when you walk, I just seem to stare

From your legs to your heels, though you're unaware

You're strong and determined; I didn't think I'd find

Someone who I can't ever get off of my mind

Your sense of humor always brightens my day

You can protect me and chase my fears away

I have to keep hope, 'cause you've taught me before

There's always something that's worth fighting for

Your voice melts me, whether begging, bragging, or whining

I want you every day - Starscream, the star that keeps shining.

_Love, the Fangirls_

* * *

**MWAHAHA. Like I said on my other poems, I'm going to hell for the Knock Out vid. And I'm going to DOUBLE HELL for this poem. XD But you know, I don't care. If it's wrong, I don't wanna be right. Just show me the chute that will lead me to hell. Where hopefully Starscream is waiting to pole dance so Megatron can hand me dollars and I can shove them down Screamer's crotch plating and hope to brush my fingers against his spike even for like two seconds~**

**... Anyway, like I said, going to hell. Don't let small children read what I just wrote, because that's not even HALF of what I want to do to this mech. |D**

**Hope you liked! Don't forget to drop off your opinions for Megsie!**

**Thankies for readin'! ^^**


	3. Megatron (TFP)

**Blehhh, I'm terrible. I suck at updating, so really sorry about how long this took. XD**

**But hey, finally got around to old Megsy, huh? Lol I think I love TFP Megatron more than any other Megatron. 8D**

**Bayverse Megs: *pops up* WHAT DID YOU SAY, HUMAN?!**

**Me: Meep... o-okay, you're tied...**

**Puh-leaze. He knows he can't stay mad at me for long if he wants me to write United We Stand. :P**

**Also! I'm very impressed by my one reviewer, Daniela L-C. Thank you for sending in a bunch of poems, because they are very good. However, for this story I would rather people send in suggestions of what they like about the character I'll be doing next. If I may give you some advice, my dear, I would suggest that you create your own account and post these under your name. I think people would love them and I'd rather they give you the credit than if I posted them here. :) Good luck!**

**Thanks to all the people who contributed to Megsy's poem: Sounddrive, BlackSummerRoses, Guest, Anonymous BW FG, Dawn Racer, and Naughtia. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**So up next, we're going to have TFA Prowl! So, what do you like best about TFA Prowl? What about him makes you blush or smile? 8D**

**Hope you like Megsy's! :)**

* * *

TO: Megatron (TFP)

FROM: _(the Fangirls)_

* * *

There's so many things I have to say about you

And you can rest assured, all of them are true

Though you can scare me at times, and be a bit insane

I will always come running whenever you call my name

Your voice never fails to send shivers up and down my spine

A reminder that you'll protect me through trying times

Your presence alone commands enormous respect

And everyone knows exactly what you expect

I know from me, you expect that I'm always at your side

No matter what, I'll hang on and be along for the ride

I'm sorry if I stare, but your aft is worth more than a look

And your fusion cannon somehow strung me up on a hook

Not to mention that every time, your claws simply get me

I'd follow you and your swagger around all day if you'd let me

You're the head of this operation, and can't be replaced

I know and yet I'm always flustered by seeing your face

You just can't die, always fighting for your faction

You're the one for me; Megatron, fierce mech of action.

_Love, the Fangirls_

* * *

**Ahhhh so beautiful. Megatron is strong and powerful and if he loves you, I'm sure he will always protect you! 8D**

**... And me. He sure as hell better protect ME.**

**Don't forget to send in your suggestions! Can't do it all by myself ya know~**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


End file.
